


do i wanna know

by smoltododenkilc



Series: voltron trash can [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non AU, is it tho?, this is shit lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoltododenkilc/pseuds/smoltododenkilc
Summary: keith reappears after disappearing and dropping out from the garrison, leaving lance as well. they meet again for different circumstances but the feelings are ambiguous.-based on the song 'do i wanna know' by arctic monkeys. inspired by this cover: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-LFkc7r_ugenjoy ♡.





	do i wanna know

**Author's Note:**

> i hate angst but it's all i write??

♡

"I've missed you.." Lance whispered against Keith's shoulder, his jacket rubbing against his face.

"I know, and I'm so sorry." Lance felt Keith's hands tense, the grip on his waist making him snap to reality.

Lance steps aside, tears welling up in his eyes, as if the ocean itself was going to flood.

"You know I still have your stupid shirt." Lance holds fists at his side, as if punching Keith would put him at ease. "Hunk and Pidge hate it when I wear it."

Keith says nothing, and Lance watches the expressions on his face turn from anger, to shame, to defeat. The soles of his shoes scuffing as a nervous tick serves as the only noise, other than Lance's shaky breathing. The castle hallways suddenly felt too spacious, and too lonely. It took everything Lance had to run away, to the confines of his room, or even to Hunk. It was Keith that turned around first, his back springing another stark reality to Lance.

"I didn't want to leave. I-." Keith takes a shaky breath, his words cracking. "I had to."

 

_How many secrets can you keep?_

 

And with that, Keith walked away. Leaving Lance to his devices and a seemingly broke heart.

 

_sad to see you go._

_i was hoping that you'd stay._

-

"Okay, Paladins," Coran's voice boomed enthusiastically and echoed off the walls of the training room. "This is simple. In order to form Voltron, you must clear your minds and focus on your relationships!"

Lance rolled his eyes at Coran, before giggling at Hunk's floating images of food. They were sat in a circle, Hunk and Pidge on either side of him. Keith sat across from Lance, both refusing to meet eyes. To say that Lance was anxious, was an understatement. How could he let anyone, let alone everyone, let alone Keith into his mind. It was one thing putting up a front as the group comedian, but it was another to have to face the looming embarrassment and lack of control he had over his thoughts.

"Lance, you must also partake." Allura put a hand on his shoulder.

"Only for you, my lady." Lance turned around and blew a wink at Allura, who only waved it past.

He turned back around to be met with a scowl from Keith. Lance watched as Keith's scowl faded as Shiro whispered to him, probably to calm him down. eyes fluttered shut, and an imagine of a desolate desert appeared in front of him. Now Lance was the only one without an image, his hands clasped right. Closing his eyes, Lance took a deep breath and tried to focus most on his lion, the blue light refracting from her metal. Still, with his eyes closed, he felt his mind waver. Lately, all he could think about was Keith. I mean, he was constantly around him now as a teammate, so it was hard not to. He felt the tears well up dangerously in the corner of his eyes while he tried to control his breathing, the image of blue fading away.

As his resolve chipped away, bit by bit, Lance heard a small gasp. Opening his eyes, he was met by an image of a smiling Keith, back in his days at the Garrison. He remembered that day well, because it was the day Keith gave him his shirt. It was also the day he disappeared without a trace, save for the small note on Lance’s desk.

 

_‘please forget about me’._

 

Lance felt like he lost his mind that day, coming up with the worst assumptions.

It took him months, months, to try to accept that he was gone. Now here he was, his teary blue eyes, interlocked with Keith’s steely violet ones. It was Shiro that had spoken first, the awkward tension eating at everyone except Keith, it seemed like.

“I think we should leave you two to come to a resolution.” With that, Keith scowled at Shiro as the paladins, as well as Coran and Allura, left the practice room.

The silence was deafening, and Lance hated it. He was never used to it, but it became a reality when Keith had gone.

“I-,” Keith had started, and with that, Lance lost all resolve and felt the tears dampening his cheeks, his eyes betraying him.

“I hate you,” Lance said, voice cracking.

Keith moved closer to Lance, so that their knees were touching. He hesitantly reached a hand up to Lance’s face, before drawing it back down, fiddling with his fingers.

“Lance, please breath.” Keith said, as if he was expecting this.

Lance was frustrated. He hated how well they knew each other.

“Why did you go?” Lance felt his heart break with every word he spoke.

He heard Keith take a deep breath, before intertwining them with Lance. Lance was surprised that he didn't pull away.

“I had to.” Keith locked his eyes with Lance, wanting his full attention. “Shiro needed help.”

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because, I know you would’ve come after me.” Lance rolled his eyes.

“So what the hell was that note about?” Lance pushed Keith’s hands away, angrily.

“I didn't want you to wait, Lance.” It seemed like Keith’s eyes were watering too. He wasn't the type to cry. “You deserve better.”

It was Lance’s turn to grab Keith’s hands now, his grip tight.

“How would I move on when I'm stupidly in love with a mullet boy?” He heard Keith’s low chuckle, and playfully shoved him.

“Do-,” Keith paused, as if he were thinking carefully. “Do you want to hear what I've been up to, tonight?” Lance nodded, as if he spoke, his words would betray him.

“Okay, tonight.” He said, standing up, pulling Keith with him. “I'll see you then.”

And with that Lance was out the door, anxious for what tonight may bring.

 

_maybe i'm too busy being yours,_

_to fall for somebody new._

 

-

He doesn't know how, but Keith managed to drag a sleepy Lance up to the front of the ship.

“Keeeeith,” Lance slurred, sleep still etched into his brain. He pulled on the hem of the shirt Keith had given him eons ago. “It's late!”

“You wanted the explanation or not?” Keith quirked an eyebrow at a pouting Lance.

Keith smiled softly at Lance’s choice of clothing. With that, he joined Keith on the ground, sitting in front of the massive window the ship had. The stars were glittering, and each individual speck had a golden hue, the only light filling the room.

“You know how I said it was for Shiro?” Lance nodded. “I was able to figure out about the lions and such by doing research.”

Lance gasped, he forgot how smart Keith was at times. As Keith went on about how he was able to discover about Shiro’s abduction, Lance found a home on his shoulder, his face nuzzling into Keith’s neck.

“You should've taken me with.” Lance mumbled, pouting again.

“You would've distracted me.” Lance didn't have to look up to know that Keith was smirking annoyingly.

“I forgive you.” Lance said, his whisper almost nonexistent.

“What?” Keith held Lance’s face in his hands, the latter pouting and refusing to meet Keith’s eyes.

“I said I forgive you.” Lance sighed, tears welling up again.

“Thank you.” Keith leaned in close to Lance’s face, watch as he visibly tensed at the proximity.

Keith softly pecked Lance’s cheek, trying to convey all of his love. Clearly it wasn't enough, because Lance’s turned Keith’s face towards him, his hands softly caressing his face. Slowly pushing themselves together, their foreheads were now touching. Lance could feel Keith’s breath fanning his face in quiet hesitation.

 

_I'm sorry to interrupt._

_It's just_

_I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you._

 

Lance tilted his face, closed his eyes, and slowly closed the distance between their lips. Lance heard Keith’s small gasp, and he reached for his hand, interlocking them as they slowly kissed. Keith’s lips were surprisingly soft, and it reminded Lance of their days at the Garrison, where they would make excuses up just to find themselves kissing and stargazing until the sun rose. Pulling away, Lance had a wide smile on his face, and he observed Keith’s messy hair and blushing face. “I really missed you.” Keith whispered, as if talking would shatter the moment.

“Hey, Keith?” Lance bit his lip in hesitation.

“Yeah?”

“Please don't hurt me again.” Lance was close to crying again, and Keith wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him tight as he felt the tears dampening his shirt.

“I wouldn't dream of it.”

The night had ended just like it always used to. Keith, with his new knowledge about the stars, pointed at the different constellations. They had laid out a blanket and Lance was curled into Keith’s chest, slowly falling asleep to the low hum of Keith’s talking. Keith felt himself nodding off after a while, his chin resting on Lance’s now unruly hair.

 

-

 

“So,” Allura began. “I’m assuming they made up?”

“I’m gonna blackmail them.” Pidge cackled, phone in hand.

Hunk sighed and pulled a blanket on top of the both of them. Shiro and Coran shrugged, both going back into the kitchen and discussing the day’s’ plan.

 

-

 

Keith and Lance woke up an hour later, adoring and mischievous glances all meeting them. Lance laughed awkwardly, and Keith said nothing, a soft blush creeping onto his face. “We can explain!” Lance said, his hands up in defense. They all laughed, but Keith and Lance were glad it all worked out. They bounded off to the kitchen together, pinkies intertwined.

 

♡

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't proof read this lmao- i love you if you actually gotten this far tho.


End file.
